I'm glad I haven't lost you - Newtmas fanfiction SEQUEL
by introverted-drama-geek
Summary: Yes, this is a sequel to I'm glad I have you. I will post every Monday and Friday. ENJOYYY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

HELLO DEARS AND WELCOME TO MY SCORCH TRIALS FIC. IT IS A SEQUEL TO IM GLAD I HAVE YOU- NEWTMAS FANFICTION. HERE'S I'M GLAD I HAVEN'T LOST YOU - NEWTMAS FANFICTION. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also, suggest it to friends!

Thomas was, for once, sleeping in his own bed, bottom bunk. It was one of the first nights he had, because he usually slept with Newt. Mind you, they actually slept. They hadn't done anything since they arrived and it was a tad frustrating, for both of them.

Anyways, Thomas tossed and turned, he woke with a jolt. He had yet another nightmare. This time it wasn't about the maze, or the people here or Chuck. It was about his mother. At least he thought it was. He assumed he was breathing heavily or something because Newts face popped out from the top bunk.

"Y'alright?" He asked, sleepy.

Thomas scooted towards the side of the bed, which Newt took as his cue to climb down and lay with him.

"Thought ya might be havin' fun without me, with that breathin'." Newt smirked a bit as he settled in beside Thomas.

He chuckled a bit in spite of himself, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Newt, who rested his head on Thomas' chest.

Newt ran his fingers up and down Thomas' chest, which he thought was soothing and made his eyes flutter shut. "Are you alright?" Newt asked, quietly. Careful not to wake the others

"Mm" Thomas hummed, shrugging his shoulders.

Newt rested his chin on his chest and looked up at his face, so Thomas opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" Newt whispered.

"Nightmare. I'm fine" Thomas whispered back, running a hand through Newts hair.

"Chuck?" He asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"The glade?"

Another head shake.

"Then what?"

Thomas rubbed his eyes and sighed quietly. "I think it was my mother. But I don't really know."

"Wait. You remember your mum?" Newt asked.

"I don't know" Thomas shrugged.

Newt rested his head back down on Thomas' chest and resumed running his fingers along it. "Get some sleep" he whispered.

Thomas nodded and yawned, closing his eyes again and running his fingers through Newt's hair gently until they both fell asleep.

This ones short but it's because it's a opening one.

I'm gonna post every Monday and Friday. Y'all ready fo' this?

Review, let me know what you think.

Recommend it to your friends!

Follow me on social Media

Ig: introverted_24

Tumblr: .com

Twitter: KatieNeilson_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thomas wished Teresa and Minho had the same sorts idea as he and Newt with the no-intimacy thing seeing as they were all in the same room. It wasn't the first time they woke up to hearing moans from their area. Newt snuggled deeper into Thomas' chest "they need to stop." He laughed quietly.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and kissed the top of his head. "We could take a shower if you want" Thomas suggested.

Newt lifted his head so fast Thomas wondered if he got whiplash. They hadn't done ANYTHING since they got here. At the beginning Thomas was just too depressed because of Chucks death. But then they just didn't get intimate out of courtesy for everyone else.

"Are you serious?" Newt whispered, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Thomas shrugged. "I mean... We could just head down to breakfast I guess." Thomas said, in attempt to tease Newt.

"Fuck that. I want you all to myself" newt whispered and kissed Thomas' neck, which made him chuckle and pull Newt closer. Thomas turned his head and attached their lips, Newts hands found a way to Thomas' hair.

Pretty soon they were making out, Thomas wanted to pull back and tell his lover to go to the showers so they could get more intimate, but the taste of Newts lips brought him pure ecstasy. Plus they wouldn't have been there for long, seeing as Rat-Man, none of them bothered actually calling him Janson, walked in and cleared his throat.

"You have 5 minutes to get down to breakfast" he called through the room.

Thomas pulled away from Newt reluctantly to look over at Janson, who was looking back at he and Newt with something of disgust.

"5 minutes" he said again, then turned and walked out.

Thomas looked into Newts eyes. "5 minutes, you've got to be kidding me. I need more than that to take care of my... Situation" he whispered, to which Newt blushed, they both knew what that meant. So Newt raised his knee between Thomas' thighs and sure enough, felt a hard-on. A small laugh escaped Newt. "I could take care of it later, but we don't really have the time right now." Newt said.

Thomas nodded a bit with a small pout, which Newt kissed. "C'mon. We have to go to breakfast." He said, getting up.

Thomas sighed and watched his boyfriend stretch, which made him smile and sit up.

"Hey Tom, stop staring and get dressed." Teresa said.

Thomas blushed and looked down as he got up. Newt blushed but smiled and looked over at Thomas. "Hey, Tommy," Newt grabbed his arm. "You can stare any time you want." Newt smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.

Thomas laughed and shook his head, getting dressed, then he headed down to breakfast with Newts hand in his. He finally felt safe. At least, safer than before.

As they sat down and started to eat, Newts hand reached to Thomas' leg under the table. Thomas shifted a hit, to get closer. He was still hard and trying desperately to hide it. Newt was definitely not helping. If anything he was making him more hard.

Two guys say in front of them at their table. It was only the second time they'd been to this cafeteria thing to eat. So they weren't used to people joining them. Thomas jumped and Newts hand left Thomas' leg so fast you'd think it was in fire. "Um. Hello" Thomas said.

"Hey." One of them said. "You're that other group from the maze. Right?"

Newt nodded. "We are.." He said.

Just then. Janson demanded the attention of everyone and called a few names, people followed him and his security guards out.

"What the hell was that?" Every few days they call a few people and bring them to leave. Nobody knows where but apparently they ring them to a safe haven or something. We've only been here a well, so we don't know all the details. But that kid" he thumbed behind him, where there was a kid in a grey hoodie, poking at his food. "Has been here almost 2. He'd know the most"

Thomas nodded and looked over at Newt, who just looked lost and confused. "Thanks guys." Thomas said, "I'm full. I'm gonna go see what that kid knows." Thomas whispered to Newt and kissed his cheek.

Newt nodded and watched him go.

The two boys gave each other a look, then smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" Thomas heard one of them ask Newt as he headed off, which made him smile.

Thomas sat down in front of the kid, which caught the kid by surprise. "I'm Thomas" he said.

The guy nodded and continued to poke his food. "You've been here the longest huh?" He continued.

Again, all the guy ds nod.

"So did you come in with a group or by yourself." Thomas asked.

"Why are you talking to me and why do you wanna know?" The kid asked.

"Hey man. I just wanna know if you know anything is all."

He sighed. "Okay. I was with a group of girls. I was in a maze. I was the last to arrive. My names aris. Every 2 days they call people and bring them somewhere. They say it's to a safe haven but I don't believe it" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen things" he said, then went back to playing with his food.

Thomas bit his lip and turned to look over at Newt who smiled at him. Thomas sighed and looked back at Aris. "What things?"

A/N

ahahahah I'm the worst. Cliffhanger!

Review, let me know what you think.

Recommend it to your friends!

Follow me on social Media

Ig: introverted_24

Tumblr: .com

Twitter: KatieNeilson_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later in the night Thomas and Newt finally got their shower, there was lots of touching, lots of pulling and LOTS of moaning. They didn't have sex. But they did touch each other and jerked each other off. And they both came relatively fast, seeing that it was the first time in days that they were intimate.

They actually did shower though, washed themselves off after their fun time. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' torso as Thomas washed his hair. "I love you" Newt whispered.

Thomas smiled and looked down at his boyfriend. "And I love you too" he said and kissed Newts cute nose. Newt smiled and reached behind Thomas for the soap, washing his lovers body for him as he washed his hair. When Thomas was washed he did the same thing to Newt but when he got on his knees to wash down his legs he kissed Newts thigh, smirking Newts looked down as his member twitched a bit. "Oh really?" Newt laughed.

Thomas grinned and went to wrap his mouth around it, when he heard the door open, which meant someone else was gonna take a shower. "Seriously?" Thomas sighed.

Newt laughed, a full laugh, which Thomas hadn't heard in a while, so it made up for it.

"Shit. Were you two getting it on?" Winston asked.

Thomas stood up and blushed. "Kinda" he said.

"Want me to leave?" Winston asked

"Y-"

Newt put his finger to Thomas' mouth "no. It's alright mate, we're about done anyways" he said, looking at Thomas' eyes.

"You're sure?" Winston asked.

Thomas pouted while Newts finger was pressed to his lips. "Yeah." He said, turning off the water.

Thomas crossed his arms.

"Alright then" winston turned on the water.

Thomas grumpily took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then walked out and got dressed.

Newt got dressed then grabbed Thomas's arm. "Don't be mad at me" he whispered.

Thomas stood still for a minute as Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. "Please don't be mad at me." He whispered, resting his forehead against Thomas'.

Thomas closed his eyes when he felt Newts mouth get closer to his. "Tell me you're not mad, Tommy" he whispered.

"How could I be mad at you?" Thomas whispered.

Newt smiled and pressed his lips against Thomas', rather passionately.

Thomas smiled against Newts lips. Most of the people weren't here, there was only frypan and Minho. Teresa wasn't here and neither were most of the Gladers, so Thomas took the opportunity to press his hips against Newts, which made a moan escape the latters lips.

Thomas smirked against Newt and ground his hips a bit. "Get a room!" Minho said.

Thomas gave him the middle finger and Newt pulled back, flushed and breathless. "You're one to talk" Newt said turning his head to look at Minho, propped against his bed, with some sort of book in his hand.

Newt kept his body against Thomas' though, half to hide his erection, half to tease him. Thomas put his face against Newts neck and left small kisses.

Minho laughed. "Fair enough. But think of poor Frypan needing I witness this." He said. But when they looked over, Frypan was passed out. So Newt smirked and gasped a bit when Thomas started sucking on his neck. "Just read your book mate" Newt said to Minho.

Thomas sucked and kissed and bit Newts neck, running his hands up his shirt too. Newt pulled back a bit just to drag Thomas to their bed, pulling the blanket over them. Thomas ground against Newt and left a mark on his neck, but they didn't really do much, since Winston came out of the shower and they didn't exactly feel like being watched as they got intimate. So they mostly cuddled and talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"So what'dya find out from the guy?" Newt asked.

"His names Aris. He was here with a group but they all got called away. He's the only one left from that group and he-" suddenly there was a sorta creaking noise and a whisper. "Psst. Thomas." They heard. Thomas let go of newt and looked under the bed. "Come with me" aris said.

"Aris? What the-"

"Just come." He said.

Thomas looked at Newt, pressed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be back." He whispered, crawled under the bed and went through a vent that Aris was crawling through, Thomas followed. Then got to this place where you could see the people on the floor underneath.

"What the hell are we do-"

"Shh!" Aris shushed him and pointed below. "This is what I meant."

Suddenly there were probably a dozen people, each pushing a trolley with what seemed to be bodies.

"What the f-"

Aris covered Thomas' mouth. And they crawled back to where Thomas' room was.

"Okay. What the fuck Aris"

"I think that's where they bring everyone they call. But I don't know." He said.

Thomas nodded. "Okay I have an idea. They're not gonna call anyone tomorrow, so.." As Thomas explained his plan, Newt was just sitting there confused and if honest, kinda envious of this Aris kid. What did he think he was doing with Thomas? And why did Thomas seem so interested?

A/N

Uh-oh. Trouble in Paradise?

Review, let me know what you think.

Recommend it to your friends!

Follow me on social Media

Ig: introverted_24

Tumblr: .com

Twitter: KatieNeilson_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Newt started off in Thomas' bed, but this Aros thing was eating at him so he crawled over Thomas and then climbed up to his own.

"Newt?" Thomas asked sleepily.

"What." Newt mumbled, settling in his own bed.

"Why don't you wanna sleep with me?" Thomas asked, getting up to climb a bit so he could see Newt.

"I just don't." He mumbled and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Did I do something?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry if I did."

No answer.

"I love you"

Nothing.

Thomas looked down and sighed, climbing down to his bed.

Newt bit his lip and turned to watch Thomas go down. "I love you too"

Thomas sighed of relief and got into his bed drifting to sleep.

Newt, however, was sure he was getting little to no sleep. He looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know why but something about Aris made him worried that he was going to lose the best person he's had.

Thomas woke up to Newt shaking him. "Move over" Newt whispered. Thomas smiled sleepily and scooted toward the wall. Newt crawled in and cuddled up to Thomas' chest.

"Are you okay?" Thomas whispered, he held Newt as he was shaking and could feel tears on his shirt.

Newt shook his head and gripped Thomas tightly.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Thomas asked, it was common for everyone here to get nightmares.

Newt nodded and was nearly on top of Thomas.

"Shhh. It's okay" Thomas said, he hadn't seen Newt this upset since Alby's death. "You're safe. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

Newt nodded and after a few minutes of freaking out he looked up at Thomas. "I love you" he whispered hoarsely.

Thomas ran his hand through Newts hair. "I love you too" he whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Newt bit his lip and rubbed his eyes. "It's stupid." He whispered.

"I doubt it." Thomas said.

"You left me." Newt whispered. He left out the part where he left him for Aris.

"Oh baby." Thomas whispered and pulled Newt tighter towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Newt nodded slightly and cuddled into Thomas' chest.

They woke up the next morning later than everyone else because of Rat-man callings breakfast.

Thomas sighed and stretched and this time it was Newts turn to stare.

Thomas could feel Newts eyes on him, so he smirked and stretched longer than usual, he was standing up now and stretched his arms above his head, so his shirt rode up and newt could see the happy trail or 'V' muscle and that made his lips part slightly as he stared. "Likin' the view Newty-boy?" Winston teased.

Thomas chuckled and looked at Newt who was like awe-struck. Thomas took off his shirt slowly to change into a different one, but he did it kinda as a strip tease for Newt.

Newt sat there, just staring. A few people were staring at Thomas actually, because he's hot. There's no denying it. But all this was for Newt.

Thomas motioned for Him to stand up, so he did. "You've got something here" Thomas whispered, touching Newts Chest, but when Newt looked down, Thomas swept in and kissed his lips. Newt was taken aback by Thomas' behaviour, he's usually so against anybody seeing them kiss or anything, but here he was basically seducing Newt in front of everyone and half the people were staring. He didn't even care!

"I love you baby" Thomas said as he pulled back.

Newt blushed. "I love you too" he whispered. None of the Gladers had ever heard them say anything romantic to each other. So lots of them were smiling and some of them were whispering.

When Thomas finally finished getting dressed, he and Newt walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

"What was all that for?" Newt asked, intertwining their fingers.

Thomas shrugged. He knew Newt was jealous of Aris. Why, he couldn't tell. But he knew his boyfriend better than anyone. He could see it on his face. "I just wanted you to feel special" he said, rubbing his thumb in the back of Newts hand.

They got to the cafeteria and sat together. Soon Thomas' plan would take action. Aris was sitting waiting for Thomas, so he went to sit with him, but brought Newt with him. They sat down waited maybe like 15 minutes after everyone had their food, then Thomas nodded.

"Ready?" Aris said.

"Ready" Thomas stood, letting go of Newts hand

A/N

I know. I'm the worst. Cliffhangers after cliffhangers. I just have so many ideas but I don't wanna make the chapters too long. Anyways.

Review, let me know what you think.

Recommend it to your friends!

Follow me on social Media

Ig: introverted_24

Tumblr: .com

Twitter: KatieNeilson_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm gonna warn you guys here. There's smut in this chapter, so... Yeah. Enjoy. Expect a bit of smut in almost all my chapters from here on out.

Thomas let go of newts hand, kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you"

Newt smiled and nodded "you've got this. I love you too" he said, looking up to Thomas.

Thomas nodded and started walking toward the door, where he saw the people Rat-Man called go through. He acted casual like it's what he was supposed to be doing, but one of the guards put his hand on Thomas' chest. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked Thomas.

"I just saw my friend walk by here, though that window" he said, I need to talk to her. Half of that was true. He did see Teresa. But he didn't actually need to talk to her.

"No can do. You don't get to go through here unless boss calls you" the guard said.

Thomas smiled and nodded, the. Turned around. He counted 1, 2, 3. Then turned around and tried to force his way through, as he did, he snatched the guards access card from him, discreetly. They pushed him back.

"Alight. Fine. I get it. Fuck." Thomas sighed and crossed his arms, then turned and headed to the exit of the cafeteria. Winking at Newt while passing by, but apart from that nobody would be able to tell he wasn't actually pissed.

"He did it." Newt said to Aris.

"How do you know? We all saw the same thing" Aris said.

"Well for one, I have faith in him" Newt narrowed his eyes. "And two, I know my boyfriend, I can tell."

"Fair enough" Aris nodded.

Newt sighed and got up. Heading towards the exit.

The guards stopped him at the door. "Where are you going?" They asked him.

"I know how to calm Tommy down and make sure he doesn't do that again let me go talk to him" Newt told the guard.

The guard reluctantly let Newt go through.

He walked back to their room where Thomas was. "Did you do it?" He asked, walking up behind Thomas.

Thomas leaned back into Newts embrace when he felt those arms around him. "Hell yeah I did." Thomas said, lifting the card to show Newt.

Newt smiled. "Good. Now put that away. We're alone and if like to benefit from that" he whispered.

Without any hesitation, Thomas put the card under his pillow, then turned to look at his amazing boyfriend. "How is it possible that you get more sexy every time I look at you?" Thomas wondered aloud.

Newt blushed and pressed their foreheads together, shrugging. "I could ask you the same thing, Tommy" he whispered.

"Please shut up and kiss me" Thomas grumbled.

Newt laughed and happily complied. They had a while until everyone was back from lunch, so the went at it, hard.

Newt was grinding his ass against Thomas' erection, they were both moaning, and it felt incredible.

As Thomas slowly entered Newt, they each needed a minute to adjust. It had been way too long since they last did this.

But God it felt good.

After a few seconds, Thomas slowly started to thrust, with each thrust came a bit more power, and speed. After like a minute they were both screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh Tommy you feel so good!" Newt moaned, arching his back to meet with Thomas' thrusts.

Newts hands were scratching at Thomas' back, and Thomas was leaving tons of marks all over Newts chest.

Thomas had tried to bottom before and he didn't mind it, but he much preferred to top.

And Newt preferred bottom. So they were both getting what the wanted.

"Oh Tommy please touch me! Please, oh please!" Newt whimpered, he was so hard.

Thomas reached down and started to jerk his boyfriends dick.

The noises Newt was making and the sight of him like that almost made Thomas cum just right there. But he didn't, not yet. He waited until newt had some pre-cum coming out of him until he released himself, which made Newt moan and grip into Thomas, a small spur of cum came out of him as well, but not much. So Thomas smirked, pulled out of Newt which made him whimper again, then Thomas pulled the blanket over them and lowered himself, wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend. Sucking, then starting to bob his head.

Newt put his hands in Thomas' hair and pulled at if, pushed his head down, did everything until he came in Thomas' mouth, and Thomas swallowed, licking his lips afterwards.

He lay beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Newt rested his head in Thomas' chest.

Maybe half an hour later, they were still in bed, blanket covering their naked bodies, when the Gladers started coming in. Thomas was

Lazily running his fingers through Newts hair and holding him close.

When Minho saw them, he laughed. "I knew it!" He chuckled.

Thomas blushed and looked down at Newt, who'd fallen asleep.

"Shut up" Thomas laughed, with the vibration of his boyfriends chest, Newt rubbed his eyes and looked disoriented for a second then his whole face turned a bright bright red, and he hid his face in Thomas' chest.

"Have fun Newty-boy?" Minho laughed.

"Shuddup" he mumbled.

Thomas looked around for a second then reached down and grabbed newt his pants and boxers.

Newt put them on under the blanket, then sat up, careful to keep Thomas covered.

However, Minho still laughed when Newt sad up. "What?" Newt asked in an irritated tone.

Thomas bit his lip. "Look at your chest babe" he said.

So Newt looked down. He saw all, or most, of the hickeys on his chest and blushed again, looking for his shirt, he saw it and pulled it on, turns out it was Thomas'. Because it was bigger than his. But he didn't care. He was embarrassed.

He looked over at Thomas, who looked rather amused, watching Newt. He had one arm behind his head and a smile playing in his lips, the blanket was barely above his hips, but honestly, he looked so sexy Newt could pounce him again. But he didn't. Instead he cleared his throat and looked around. "I'm um. I'm gonna head to the uh. To the washroom" newt nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Thomas watched him and thought he was the cutest thing, he smiled and put his boxers and pants on, but he didn't have his shirt and Newts was too tight, so he sat there shirtless. Minho sat beside him.

"By the looks of your back and his chest you had fun?" He asked, amused.

Thomas pushed Minho playfully. "Shush." Thomas grinned.

Suddenly Aris popped out from under the bed. Obviously through the vent. "Hey. Little help." He said, so Thomas helped him out.

Newt came out of the bathroom and walked over to Thomas, who was talking to Aris.

"Put a shirt on" he whispered.

"You're wearing mine" Thomas laughed.

"Then wear mine." Newt answered.

"It's too tight" he said.

"That's okay. You'll look sexy" newt answered.

"I thought I always looked sexy?" Thomas teased.

They both pretty much forgot about Aris standing there.

"Oh you do" Newt smirked.

"Just give me my shirt." Thomas laughed, pulling at Newt.

It wasn't until he was tangled in the Thomas' arms that he went

"Fine. Fine okay" Newt surrendered, and let Thomas take the shirt off him, then slid it on to himself.

Newt bent to pick his up but Thomas grabbed it first and held it behind his back. "If you want t come and get it."

They both laughed. It was like a game.

"Are they always like this?" Aris asked Minho.

"Pretty much. But it's nice how in love they are. You can just see it." He answered, watching Newt chase and jump in Thomas.

Aris actually agreed, watching them.

"Okay. You can have it. But wait. Pay up." Thomas said.

"Pay up? With what?" Newt pouted.

Thomas puckered his lips

Newt laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, kissing in and smiling. Thomas wrapped his strong arms around Newt, kissing back.

All seemed perfect.

In the moment.

A/N

Thought I'd add some cuteness at the end to make it not an ALL smutty chapter.

It's a little long but I couldn't split this one up so.

Review, let me know what you think.

Recommend it to your friends!

Follow me on social Media

Ig: introverted_24

Tumblr: .com

Twitter: KatieNeilson_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few hours later it was bed time, Aris went back to his room but told Thomas he'd be back so they could go investigate.

Newt cuddled into Thomas, happy with the way the day turned out.

Thomas held Newt close to him.

"I mean, Aris and I can't be the only ones that feel like something weird is happening here." Thomas said as he ran his fingers through Newts hair.

Newt merely shrugged. "I guess some things seem to be weird but I dunno" he mumbled.

Thomas looked down at his boyfriend. Newt had his eyes closed, head on Thomas' chest, one hand was on Thomas' shoulder and the other was in his chest.

He was beautiful.

And sure, guys aren't supposed to be beautiful. But Newt was. No doubt about it. He was absolutely beautiful. Even with his hair messy from Thomas playing with it.

"Tommy?" Newt mumbled, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Mhm?" Thomas hummed.

"Please be safe when you go. I don't want to lose you." Newt whispered. "I... I can't lose you. I'll be destroyed, I already lost Al-"

Thomas cut him off with a kiss.

Newt mumbled a few words on Thomas' mouth, because the kiss caught him by surprise. But he gladly kissed back.

When Thomas pulled away, he rested his forehead on Newts. "I've told you time and time again. I'm not going anywhere." Thomas whispered.

Newt went to answer, but that's when they heard Aris. "Thomas?" He whispered.

Thomas looked at Newt and whispered his I love you again, then grabbed the card and crawled under the bed to get through the vent.

Then they started crawling to the place.

Newt sighed and stared at the bottom of the bed on top of the one he was in. He turned to face the wall and hugged himself. Closing his eyes.

He felt someone sit on the bed. He knew it was too early for Thomas to be back, plus even if he was, he would have heard the vent.

So he slowly turned to face the person.

It was Minho.

"What?" Newt said.

"Thomas loves you, you know that right?"

Newt nodded.

"Then why are you acting like a big baby" Minho whispered.

"I'm-" Newt tried to deny, but Minho cut him off.

"shh" Minho rolled his eyes. "You are. Thomas would do anything and everything in his power to make you happy. I know you know that. So all of a sudden he gets a new friend and you're jealous? Plus. Nobody even knows if Aris is gay. Even if he was, I see the way Thomas looks at you. You're his everything. He wouldn't leave you for some shank he just met" Minho whispered.

Newt bit his lip and shrugged, feeling guilty. "I guess you're ri-"

"I am. Now, wait for your pretty little boyfriend to get back. I'm sure he'll shower you in kisses or whatever it is you do." Minho whispered, got up and went back to Teresa.

Newt sat agains the headboard and waited, but after like half an hour he fell asleep.

When Thomas got there he felt bad waking Newt up. But he needed to after what happened.

So he shook Newts shoulders. "Hmm?" Newt jumped a bit.

"Wake up." Thomas said. "Everyone wake up!"

Everyone groaned but woke up.

"What's going on?" Newt asked Thomas, sleepily wrapping his arms around his neck and tucking his face in it.

Thomas instinctively wrapped his arms around Newt. "What we suspected was true" Thomas whispered. "Alright everyone listen up!" Thomas said, gaining everyone's attention. Which wasn't much. I mean, Teresa, Minho, Frypan and Winston wasn't much. Thomas wondered where everyone else was but didn't question.

"Alright. we've got a situation. So you know how every few days. Well they're not taking them to a safe place. They're bringing them to this room and like... Draining them or something. I dunno. Point is, they're coming for us right now and we need to leave." He said.

As he was giving the whole shmeal, Aris was tying the door shut with a sheet and propped a mattress against the wall.

"So come on." Thomas went to the vent. He made Newt come with him at the front. And Aris at the back. He lead them through the vent and started running to the exit.

So? What do you guys think of Aris? I don't really know where I'm going with his character development yet. But I have mixed ideas.

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far?

Suggest it to your fiends! If you're cool with them knowing you read smut :D

Follow me on social media!

Ig: Introverted_24

Twitter: KatieNeilson_

Tumblr: .com


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Janson must have caught on, because soon they were being chased. They had got a gun thing from one of the guards they ran passed.

Thomas had it.

They ran through the gate at the end, but Thomas stayed behind to shoot at Janson and his guards. When he was out of ammo he threw the gun to the ground and started to run back to where the others were. Suddenly he heard Janson say "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Thomas pushed himself to run faster than he's ever run before.

"Come on Tommy!"

"Thomas!"

"Tom!"

"Thomas, let's go!"

There was not a second to spare. He slid under the door and made it just on time.

He was panting.

Aris destroyed the lock on their side so Janson couldn't get through.

Newt grabbed Thomas' arm, pulling him up, "Tommy. We have to go"

Thomas nodded, coughing a bit because he was so out of breath. "Let's go guys." He called.

Starting to run again.

Newt looked at his boyfriend in amazement.

He was so strong.

He started running with them.

They made it to this building thing, and hid in it because guards were still looking for them.

Thomas looked around for Newt, kinda frantically. "Where's Newt?" He whispered.

Nobody knew.

"Newt. Newt where are you?" He said.

It was so dark he couldn't see anything. Then he saw him, on the floor. "Newt!" Thomas kneeled beside him and pulled him to his chest.

"Tommy." Newt whispered, falling against him.

"Newt. Newt, baby what's wrong." Thomas held him tightly. He scooted so they were against a wall.

"My leg hurts again." Newt whispered.

Thomas held him for a bit until Newt assured he was fine.

Reluctantly, Thomas let him go. "Okay." He paused. Then he cleared his throat. "Okay! Everyone. Look around for stuff that. An help us survive. Clothes, water, anything." Thomas said.

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he's the leader.

So everyone went their separate ways to look for stuff.

Thomas got up and went along with Minho to look for things. They went down some stairs and found some things. Some water bottles,

Flashlights, even a bit of food.

"Hey Thomas" Minho said.

"Yeah?" Thomas answered.

"What's the deal with this Aris kid?" He asked.

"The deal... What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but Newt gets a by envious when you head off with him" Minho said nonchalantly.

Thomas actually laughed. "Dude. I've noticed." He said, shaking his head. "Well for one," Thomas turned around and put his hands on his hips, cocking his right hip to the side. "I'm in love with Newt. Nothing's gonna change that. Especially not some fucking kid I just met. Second, newt has nothing to worry about. Because 1; I don't even see anything else when he's around. And 2; Aris isn't even gay. So." Thomas rolled his eyes and went back to looking for things.

Minho crossed his arms. "I've never seen you act so gay." He laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're not a typical gay but you're pretty flaming right now" Minho chuckled.

"Shut up" him as laughed, throwing something at Minho.

He laughed, throwing something back.

They heard something coming from behind them and both stopped. "What was that." They said in unison.

They looked back where they heard it.

Suddenly there was this person.. At least they think it was a person. Their face was bloody, and they seemed like.. Well. They kinda looked like zombies honestly.

"Run. Run! RUN!" Thomas yelled, they both ran back to the group they were with. "Guys. Run!"

Minho called.

"I.." Newt looked at Thomas.

"You can. Come on. We have to move." Thomas grabbed Newt and helped him go.

They ran until they were able to find a secluded place, Winston was scratched up. Newt was sitting on Thomas, holding around his neck and trying not to cry. "Shh. It's okay" Thomas held newt.

"What. The hell. Were those things?" Frypan panted.

"I bet they were the shuckin' cranks Janson was talking about" Minho said.

Thomas nodded in agreement.

Nobody even noticed Winstons wounds until he groaned and they all looked back at him to tell him to shut up. But when Frypan saw the wounds he gasped. "Winst?" He said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Those. Crank things. Scratched. Me." He gasped.

Teresa went over to him. "Winston? Can I see?" Teresa whispered.

Winston nodded, so Teresa lifted his shirt. Everyone looked away when they saw it. It was terrible.

Thomas slept go of newt and took off his shirt., handing the it to Teresa to wrap around the wounds.

Newt laid against Thomas' bare chest.

"You just like to take your shirt off." Newt mumbled.

Thomas chuckled and held his boyfriend close against him.

"I'm not complaining though. I quite like it" Newt giggled, looking up at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head and looked down at him. Then pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Newt smiled against Thomas' lips.

Thomas pulled back and smiled, then reached to the bag he found in the place they were. He reached in it and took out a tshirt. He let go of Newt for a second and put his shirt on, then wrapped his arm around Newt again. Within a few minutes Newt was asleep.

Teresa went back to Minho and fell asleep in his arms. Everyone was falling asleep.

But Thomas was too jumpy, every sound he heard made him open his eyes, worried there'd be a crank.

He eventually did get to sleep though, holding onto Newt.

This should be interesting.

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far?

Suggest it to your fiends! If you're cool with them knowing you read smut :D

Follow me on social media!

Ig: Introverted_24

Twitter: KatieNeilson_

Tumblr: .com


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thomas woke up the next morning to something sounding like helicopters. He carefully got up when the noise passed and packed up the remainder of their things. He woke Newt up and took him by the arm, away from everyone else.

"They're still looking for us. We have to move."

Newt, rubbing his eyes, nodded. "I know. We should wake everyone up" he said, yawning, then turning around.

"Wait." Thomas grabbed newts arm.

"Hmm?" Newt looked into Thomas' eyes.

"If we get moving we won't get much time alone." Thomas said.

Newt laughed a bit. "Oh so what are you saying?" He wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck.

Thomas grinned. "I think you know exactly what I'm saying" he whispered, looking at Newts lips.

"Do I?" Newt laughed.

"Mhm" Thomas hummed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Newts.

Newt smiled against Thomas' mouth and kissed back.

Just as Newts hands slipped under Thomas' shirt, and Thomas starting kissing his Newts neck with his hand in his pants, Minho came towards them. "Uh. Thomas?" He cleared his throat.

Thomas sighed and pulled back from Newt. "Yes?" He raised his eyebrow.

Which Newt found really cute.

"Uhm. Everyone's awake and uh we kinda wanna know what he plan is." He said.

Thomas flushed. "Plan.. Plan right." Thomas nodded.

"Tommy. You do have a plan don't you?" Newt said.

"I uh. No." Thomas said, biting his lip.

"So you're telling me we came out here. Risked dying. Winston's hurt. And you have no plan?" Minho crossed his arms.

"I.. Well, first they were gonna kill us so. You're welcome" Thomas sighed. "Also, I heard Janson talking about this right arm or something? They're in the mountains and looking for people immune to being one of this crank things. Swing as we were in the maze, maybe we're immune. So I say we head there." Thomas said.

He's authority-like demeanour was actually really hot. Newt smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. "Great idea babe" he said.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, kissing the top of his head.

Minho un-crossed his arms and nodded. "Fine." He looked between the two of them then sighed. "Want me to deliver the news so you can take care of your freaking horny-ness?" He tried not to laugh when both of them nodded their heads and he walked away to the rest of the group.

Thomas looked at Newt. "I think we have like 15 minutes. Let's make the most of it." Thomas smirked.

Newt laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck again. "How do you s'pose we do that?"

Thomas rested his forehead against Newts. "I've got a couple ideas" Thomas grinned and reached around Newts waist, his hands sliding towards Newts butt and lips connecting.

Thomas let out a small moan when he felt Newts hand sliding into his pants.

Thomas hand one hand on Newts butt and the other in his hair. "I love you so much" Thomas said against Newts lips.

"Mm" Newt hummed in agreement.

Thomas tugged on Newts hair a bit, trying to get his body closer to his lovers.

They couldn't do much because they had to get back to the group. "This isn't over" Thomas looked into Newts eyes.

Newt grinned and kept his arms around Thomas' neck. "Good." He whispered. "I love you" he started to kiss Thomas' neck.

"THOMAS!" Teresa called.

Thomas groaned.

Newt laughed.

"What?" He said.

"Winston. Is. He's" she motioned for him to come back to the group.

Nervously Thomas walked over. "He's what?"

Thomas hadn't looked at Winston. Until now. He could hear his choking breath and could see his pained face.

"Shit. What the fuck. Winston?" Thomas kneeled beside him.

"Thomas." Winston reached out, but instead of taking Thomas' hand or arm to be sentimental, he reached for the gun that he'd strapped on his waist.

"Winston. What...?"

"Just please." Winston gasped.

Thomas looked up at Newt, who shrugged, then Thomas handed Winston the gun carefully.

He held it to his face.

"Winston. What are you doing?!" Frypan jumped to sit beside him.

"Please... Don't let me.." He gasped for breath. "Turn into... One of those... Things" Winston said.

"But." Frypan shook his head.

Winston shook his head.

Thomas gingerly looked to Newt.

Newt was scared. Thomas was scared. Frypan was loosing it. Aris was talking with Minho, they were trying to figure out what had changed just over night. Teresa however was just standing there, seeming unfazed and not even worried.

That's when Frypan nodded and stood up to let Winston do what he had to. He started walking. Aris followed shortly after, with Minho.

Teresa after them. Then Newt, and finally Thomas.

They walked for a bit. Then heard a gunshot. They all froze.

Then solemnly walked on.

Cute ish chapter? Idk.

This one is gonna be quite a bit longer than "I'm glad I have you" but it's still gonna rock. I promise.

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far?

Suggest it to your fiends! If you're cool with them knowing you read smut :D

Follow me on social media!

Ig: Introverted_24

Twitter: KatieNeilson_

Tumblr: .com


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

They walked for what felt like forever. And they still could barely see the mountains.

They were dehydrated.

They were tired.

They were lost. Or felt lost.

Can you be lost when you're in a deserted place?

Newt looked sick.

Thomas was worried.

Thomas looked sick.

Newt was worried.

They held each other like it was the end of the world.

And that's when it started.

The end of the world. At least that's what it felt like.

Dark clouds rolled in super fast.

Thomas sat up from where they had decided to camp. He nudged Newt, then quickly woke everyone up. "We need to move. Now! Let's go!" His voice was hoarse. He could see the lightening in the distance. It was intense. And it was coming their way.

So they ran. They ran fast.

They it to this building, seemingly abandoned. Thomas sat against the wall and breathed, trying I regulate his breathing. They ran for a solid 20 minutes.

That's when he heard it.

A scream.

Who was it?

Thomas started freaking out. He reached beside him where he was sure Newt was and felt his arm, just to make sure.

Good. Newt was safe.

He then looked around. Nearly everyone was there. Except Minho.

Quickly Thomas stood up and looked outside. He was there! And he got struck.

Thomas ran out, Newt called after him. But Thomas didn't listen. He just wanted his friend safe.

He half-carried Minho to the building. Frypan hurried to his side to help and they brought him inside.

Teresa rushed to be beside him. "What the hell happened?" Is all she said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Her act was really annoying. He knew she wasn't 100% with them on this.

He tried cpr on him, and slowly he woke up.

A few minutes later Minho opened his eyes and looked at Newt. "Was I dreaming or did your boyfriend just kiss me?" He asked.

Everyone laughed. And Teresa sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared" she whispered.

Again, Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright. Let's see where we are." He said and looked around. He walked a bit and then there was a chained up crank! Thomas fell back because he was so startled. "Stay back. Everyone stay. Back." Thomas said.

Newt, obviously, didn't listen. He grabbed Thomas' arm and pulled him to stand.

Suddenly they seemed to be everywhere. Everywhere they turned there was a crank.

"See you've met our friends" said a girl with short hair.

"I Uhm. Yes" Thomas said.

"C'mon. Jorge is dying to meet you" she said.

All the Gladers kinda just stood there.

"They can't reach you. C'mon" she said.

Slowly they followed.

They got to this room with a man who turned to look at them. "Where do you come from?" He asked.

"I. What?" Thomas said.

Newt reached out and took Thomas' hand, then squeezed it.

"Where. Do you come from?" He said.

"We. Uh. We were in a maze. A company called Wicked put us there?" He said, stuttering ever so slightly.

"Oh yes. Wicked. So then you're immune?"

"I. Uh. Yeah. I think. Yes." Thomas nodded, discreetly he squeezed Newts hand back, then let go of it.

"Perfect." Jorge nodded.

He offered them some water.

Then the next thing they knew they were hanging upside down from a rope.

"Good job Thomas. Now we're bait." Teresa muttered.

"Hey! All he did was answer the guys questions. It's not his fault" Newt said.

"Uh. Yeah. Kinda is" Teresa said.

"No. He didn't intentionally get us strung up" Newt said.

"When did we decide that he had to answer them anyways?" Teresa said.

"He's -" Newt started.

"Enough fucking fighting! Think of a way to get off these ropes instead of being at each other's throat." Thomas said.

Newt looked at Thomas, then glared at Teresa. "Fine"

Teresa sighed and looked around. "I'm the closest to the lever. If I start to swing and you guys help me. I'll make it." She said.

So Minho started to push her. They swung and swung until she got to the lever.

And she pulled it, which made them fall down a little.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Was the first thing that escaped anybodies mouth. It was Newt.

Thomas burst out laughing, because they stopped and Newt was freaking out. It was hilarious.

"Calm down." Teresa grumbled, untying her feet.

Then one at a time she un-tied everyone else.

Newt was last. And even then, Thomas pulled him in and untied him. "You guys are worse than children" he said.

Newt expected a hug or something or Thomas' hand or something. But Thomas just walked, he walked toward where Jorge's make-shift office was.

"Wicked is on their way here." Brenda said as soon as she felt the Gladers presence.

"Then let's leave." Thomas said. He felt Newt reach his hand towards his, but he pulled his hand back towards himself.

Jorge offered a sling thing to each of the Gladers. "It's called zip-lining. You hold onto both sides of this and slide to the other building. Don't worry. It's safe."

And so they all went. Newt looked at Thomas.

"I'll see you there." Thomas nodded and watched Newt slide across.

Then all of a sudden Brenda started running.

"Brenda!" Thomas yelled.

"I'll be just a minute. Go ahead!" She said.

Thomas looked to the "zip-line" then back to the direction Brenda went.

Then he followed her.

Cute ish chapter? Idk.

I'm so sorry it took so long I should be back on schedule now though I have my phone back

Also,This one is gonna be quite a bit longer than "I'm glad I have you" but it's still gonna rock. I promise.

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far?

Suggest it to your fiends! If you're cool with them knowing you read smut :D

Follow me on social media!

Ig: Introverted_24

Twitter: KatieNeilson_

Tumblr: .com


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Go!" Brenda looked at Thomas

"What are you DOING!?" Thomas pulled her to turn around by the arm.

She pulled her arm back. "I cant go without him." She turned around again and started running to this sorta make-shift desk.

"Him who?" he followed and saw her look through a desk pulling out this metal kinda locket.

She didn't answer his question because the building was collapsing. "we have to go." She shook her head and went towards where they zip-lined across. That's when there was an explosion of sorts.

Thomas fell, Brenda fell on top of him. And the zip-line was broken

"How are we gonna get accross...?" Thomas asked.

Brenda got off him, blushing. "I.. uh.. oh! Follow me." she said. She ran down some stairs. So he followed. The got to this sort of under ground tunnel.

"Will this bring us to the others?" Thomas asked.

Brenda stopped walking and turned to look at him, bt he didnt notice until he practically walked into her. "Sorry... but yeah, i hope so." She said and when she turned to resume walking, she put her hands on her cheeks as she felt them geet warm.

Thomas nodded slightly and olloed her.

On the other side Newt was waiting for Thomas when the explosion hit.

"No, no, no." Newt shook his head.

Jorge took Newts arm. "We have to go."

"NO! My boyfriends over there. I'm not leaving withut him." Newt turned to look to where Thomas would be comin from.

"Newt.." Frypan put his hand on his shouler.

"No." He said, already knowing what he was gonna say.

Frypan sighed. "Come on. We have to."

"N.O" Newt said again.

Minho came up to him. "Newt, buddy, he's with Brenda. She knows where we're going." Minho looked to Jorge to make sure he was telling the truth, Jorge nodded. "He'll find us." Minho said, his hand on Newts arm.

Newt turned to look at him. "How do you know? What if he got hurt?" Newt asked, his eye were welling up with tears.

"You really think a silly thing like n explosion will stop him from getting what he wants?" Minho smiled.

Newt actually let out a tiny chuckle. "You're right." He blinked a few times to rid the tears, and shook is head, then looked at Jorge. "So where are we going?"

"Jorge is gonna et to the right arm. But he's gonna get is riend Marcus to tell him where to go. So we are going to see Marcus, and hopefully that will bring us to Jorge and the others." Brenda said, looking up at Thomas.

He nodded, then he heard the sound of cranks. He put his arm around Benda and plled her to hide from them. They were really close. Brenda felt herself blush, but she eally liked being close to him.

They stayed like that for a while then when they knew te coast was clear, they headed to see Marcus.

It took them few hours but they did get there.

And Marcus was not what what they were expecting

They got to his place where there seemed to be some kind of party.

They had to drink to get in and find Marcus.

But Thomas started to feel sick, and all o a sudden there as a pair of lips on his.

He kissed back until he realized they definetly weren't Newts.

He pulled back faster than he's ever done anything.

"Brenda?" he shook his head and wiped his mouth.

Brenda pouted. "Dont you want me?" She undid the top of her shirt.

"do I.. No!" He said like she was insane.

"Oh but why not?" She put her hands on Thomas' chest.

"Why not? Because I'm gay. That's why not." He shook his head. He still fellt bad though.

Or maybe its because he was light headed and felt like he was gonna pass out.

He lurched forward and...

And to find out what happens nex wait fr my update.

follow me on social media!

ig: intoverted_24

twitter: KatieNeilson_

tumblr: .com


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

He lurched forward and he threw up. When he looked back up, Brenda was gone.

Shit. Thomas sighed.

He looked around for her, but he couldn't find her.

He couldn't find anything.

He was dizzy.

Disoriented.

Distracted.

Dizzy.

Dizzy.

Dizzy.

He passed out.

He woke to soothing fingers tracing through his hair. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes. To his relief it wasn't Brenda. Or some random stranger.

It was Newt.

A smile found its way to Thomas' face. "Am I dreaming? Or are you really here with me right now?" Thomas said. His voice was so hoarse that it sounded like a whisper.

Newt smiled and kissed Thomas' forehead. "I'm here." He whispered.

"But.. How did you find us?" Thomas tried to sit up but Newt shook his head and held Thomas' head in his lap. "Don't get up. You'll probably vomit again." Newt said. "And I didn't find you. Jorge did. Well technically Brenda helped. She was right to come here. As soon as the zip broke I refused to go anywhere until I knew you were okay. So Jorge told me that Brenda would know to come here. Turns out she did. And I'm so glad she did." Newt smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I love you." Thomas whispered.

"I love you too, Tommy." Newt leaned his face down towards his boyfriend, resting his forehead on his and taking him all in. He has been so worried. Now he never wants to let them go.

Thomas angled his chin up, so they could kiss, but just as they were going to, Thomas spotted Brenda out of the corner of his eye. She was watching them.

Not knowing why, Thomas felt guilty. He pecked Newt's lips and slowly sat up.

"You call that a kiss?" Newt pouted. God he was adorable.

Thomas forgot whatever stupid guilt he felt for Brenda watching them and smiled at his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Newt's neck and brought himself closer, pressing their lips together firmly.

Their lips moved in-sync. They were both so used to each other's lips that it all came naturally.

Newt, usually the more submissive one, surprised Thomas by pushing him back down gently on the bed and crawling over him, their lips never parting.

Thomas put his arms down around Newt's waist when he felt him grind his hips against his own slowly. "Newt." Thomas protested. "Newt." He whispered against his boyfriends lips.

He only half heartedly wanted him to stop. It was so hot when he took charge like this.

Newt smirked, looking down at his boyfriend and went to kiss his neck. Thomas turned his head sideways, to where he saw Brenda was before. She wasn't there anymore, thankfully. Thomas moved his hips against Newt's slowly. Letting out a tiny whimper.

Newt was nibbling, sucking, biting his neck. He wasn't sure what came over him or why, but he needed to feel every inch of his lover, and make him feel good too.

He felt the warm, rough hands he was so used to go up his shirt, so he just took it off to make it easier.

Newt's hand was already in Thomas' pants.

Thomas made Newt stop for like a second so he could take off his own shirt. Then they went back to basically dry-fucking.

"Just take them off." Thomas whispered to Newt.

He happily obliged and tugged them off. Revealing a very prominent budge. Newt's face flushed and he smirked lightly. He still got kinda embarrassed during sex but come on. Can you blame him really? It's Thomas. He's perfect.

"What's wrong?" Thomas said when Newt stopped undressing him.

"Hmm?" Newt looked up at Thomas. "Oh nothing."

Thomas raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Thomas took Newt's face in his hands.

Newt laughed and nodded. "I'm just lucky to have you." He whispered.

"Stop being so cheesy and fuck me." Thomas chuckled.

"Stop being so bossy and maybe I'll fuck you" Newt said, slowly taking off his pants.

"Oh c'mon babe." Thomas whined, rotating his hips slowly.

Newt laughed and pressed his lips to Thomas' again, kicking his pants off and moving his hips to align with his.

They both rubbed their hips together, their erections feeling incredible one against the other.

It wasn't until Thomas moaned that Newt moved to let Thomas enter him.

He positioned himself above Thomas and started to bounce. They both basically screamed in ecstasy.

They went at it for a while until Newt noticed there was no reactions what so ever from Thomas.

"Tommy?" Newt stopped and got off him.

No answer.

His eyes were open. But it looked like he was just staring off into space.

"Thomas!" Newt waved his hand in front of his lovers.

He pulled his boxers and pants on quickly, and put a blanket against Thomas' hips. Then sat on the side of the bed, trying to get a reaction from Thomas.

"Thomas please answer me." Newt whispered.

Newt touched the side of Thomas' face. Thomas reacted to the touch and leaned into it a bit.

"Tommy. Baby look at me" newt said. He was beyond worried. He didn't get any answers from him.

He finally got up to see if there was someone Doctor-like that could help. Eventually there was.

When the got back Thomas was still in the same state, but Brenda was there. And Minho and Teresa too.

Brenda was crying. Newt thought it was weird but he kept to himself.

He sat on the bed beside him and took his hand. "Baby come back to me."

The "doctor", who was really just one of Jorge's friends, checked his blood pressure.

"Okay. So can you tell me what happened before he stopped responding?" He asked Newt

He blushed bright red.

"We um. We were. Uh. We." He stuttered.

"Oh my fuck. Okay they were having sex." Minho said.

Newt, even redder now, nodded shyly.

The doctor person laughed a bit at Newt's embarrassment. "Well. Don't do that for a bit, he needs to get his blood sugar up before he can even walk. Do you understand me?" He said. Newt nodded slowly.

He sat down beside Thomas again and gave him some water and food, helping him eat it since he's unresponsive.

"Please baby. I love you" Newt whispered. "Come back to me." He whispered, putting the food and water down, then laying his head on Thomas' chest, closed his eyes.

I realized I haven't made them do the dooooooo lately so. Yeah. Here ya go.

Little bit of drama too.

Also, thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. I am taking your requests seriously. Obviously I can't please everyone but I am really appreciating your suggestions.

Anyways. I'm done posting the "follow me's" but my Instagram changed. It's now

thekatieneilson

So there ya go. Thank you so much, I still have plenty of chapters to write.

It's going to be much longer than my first fic.

I'm also gonna be going back to my regular uploading schedule. Every Monday and Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thomas woke up slowly. He had a pounding headache. He felt ill. He felt nauseous. He couldn't breathe properly and everything looked weird. He felt this pressure on his chest. He finally looked down and saw a head of blond. Newt. He relaxed a little more but still poked Newt's arm to wake him up.

"Hmm?" Newt yawned and looked up at Thomas. "Tommy! Are you okay?" Newt sat up.

Thomas shook his head slowly. He was pale. He looked sick. SICK. "You gonna be sick?" Newt asked.

Thomas nodded.

Newt got a bucket and almost instantly Thomas threw up in it.

"Baby. You need to drink this." Newt handed him some medication that Jorge's friend gave to him.

Thomas shook his head. "I'm fine." He whispered hoarsely.

"Thomas, no. Not now. You need to get better. Take this fucking medication." Newt crossed his arms.

Thomas gingerly took the medication. Making a face. And putting it down afterwards. "Happy?" He hoarsely whispered.

"Very." He nodded. "Now, drink this. I think it's orange juice. You need to get your blood sugar up" Newt said.

Thomas crossed his arms. "You try it first." He muttered.

So he did. He took a sip. It was orange juice. It wasn't particularly good orange juice but orange juice nonetheless. He held it out to Thomas. But Thomas' blood sugar was so low that his hands were shaky that he couldn't hold the cup. So Newt helped him drink it.

Some colour came back to Thomas' face. "Feeling any better?" Newt smiled. Thomas nodded a bit. "Can we cuddle?" He asked in a small voice. He looked so small and cute right now that Newt could never say no.

He smiled and moved closer. "Of course." Newt smiled, wrapping his arms around Thomas' waist.

Thomas moved from under him and laid his head on Newt's chest. Usually they cuddled the other way around. But Newt was taking care of Thomas. So any way works. "Comfy?" Newt ran his fingers through Thomas' hair.

Thomas nodded and closed his eyes. Eventually falling asleep on Newt's chest. Newt just held him.

Brenda came in maybe half an hour later.

"Hi there" Newt said quietly, holding Thomas close to him.

"Oh. Hello" she smiled at him. But something about it was putting him off.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Thomas was such a heavy sleeper that it didn't matter that they had a conversation.

Brenda looked around. "I um. Yeah. I'm good." She rubbed the back of her head. I just came to see him, but I can come back later." She nodded and went to take her leave.

"Wait. Brenda." Newt said. He said it a bit loud and Thomas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What happened. When you were lost. Or like. alone together" Newt bit his lip.

"Nothing. He was very brave." Brenda smiled. And turned around again and walked out.

Newt looked down at Thomas, who was now looking up at him with those big brown eyes that makes his heart melt.

"What was that about?" Thomas said quietly, snuggling into Newt.

Newt shrugged. "I love hearing wonderful things about my boyfriend." He said.

Thomas have him a small smile, then raised his eyebrow. "Now. The real reason?" He said.

Newt sighed. "She likes you." He muttered.

Thomas let out a heartfelt laugh. "You're not jealous are you?" He laughed.

"Shut up. She's pretty. She's nice. She saved you. Why wouldn't you like her back?" Newt muttered.

Thomas sat up. He still didn't have any clothes on, so Newt's eyes trailed down his lovers abs. "Because." He put both his hands on Newt's cheeks and kissed his nose. "Because I love you. You're the only one I see" he said. "Plus. She's definitely not my type" he said, chuckling and moving one of his hands down around Newt's crotch.

"Tommy, no." Newt took Thomas' hand.

"Aww babe. Why not?" Thomas pouted.

"You're not well enough." Newt said, it took all his willpower to say that though. God he wanted him so bad. They never did get to finish.

"But I feel much better" Thomas said. He was like an eager puppy.

Newt chuckled. "Not yet. Also, drink some more juice."

Thomas slouched. "Fiiiinnnneeee" he whined.

Newt absentmindedly reached out to trace the outline of Thomas' abs.

Eventually they got out of bed and walked to where the rest of he group was.

Teresa engulfed Thomas in a hug, it was so fast that he almost fell over. "Nice to see you too" Thomas laughed.

"Shut up. What's wrong with you?! I get it. You get horny. But why would you have sex when you're just getting better?!" She shouted at him. "And you!" She glared at Newt. "How could you be so stupid and not think of what could happen?! Hmm?" She pointed her finger at Newt.

Thomas and Newt were both blushing crazily. "Aren't we getting a tad too personal?" Thomas said, shaking his head. "And for the record. I just find him irresistible." He added. Making sure to say it loud enough for Brenda to hear.

"Tommyyyy!" Newt whined, blushing and hiding his face.

Thomas laughed kissed the top of Newt's head.

"Newty-boy. Stop hogging him." Frypan said. And hugged Thomas. "Gave us a good scare you fucker" he said.

"Sorry." He chuckled. And laughed with Frypan.

They talked for a while until Thomas noticed Brenda get up suddenly and leave.

"I'll be right back" Thomas said.

He followed her out.

Newt noticed and sighed. Sitting down with arms crossed.

"Why the pouty face bro?" Minho sat beside him.

Newt just shook his head.

"He doesn't like her back you know. He's just oblivious." Minho said.

Newt gave him a look. "Really? Because he's following her around like a lost fucking puppy." Newt crossed his arms.

"Dude. He literally brightens up whenever you're around. I highly doubt he's gonna decide he's no longer in love with you because of her. " Minho patted Newt's back and got up again to go back with Teresa.

Newt stayed where he was and stared off into nothingness.

When Thomas came back he looked upset. But he noticed Newt was sitting and staring off, looking distressed.

Thomas sighed and headed towards Newt. "What's wrong?" He sat beside him.

Newt turned to look at him, then went back to staring at whatever he had his eyes fixed on before. Not saying a word.

"Newt. I swear to got. If this is about Brenda.." Thomas crossed his arms, noticing Newt tense his jaw at the mention of her name.

"Are you serious? We already had this conversation. I don't see anything in her" he said.

"Mhm" Newt hummed.

"For fuck sakes Newt. Look at me." Thomas said.

Newt turned his head to look at Thomas.

"Do you not trust me?" Thomas said. He sounded hurt.

"I didn't say that." Newt said.

"You didn't have to. If you think some girl is gonna come between us you obviously don't trust me and don't trust our relationship" Thomas stood up.

"Thomas!" Newt got up.

"No. Newt. You don't get to keep treating me like this and expect me not to react. If you think even for a second that I don't love you more than anything, you're obviously not as invested in this as me." He said.

"I didn't say I don't trust you! It's her I don't trust! You're per-"

"Don't" Thomas turned around and walked out.

"Thomas! Thomas stop!" Newt followed.

Minho, Teresa, Frypan and Jorge all kinda looked at each other. "Well. Shit" Minho said.

They could hear them yelling from down the hall.

Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?

Comment what you think will happen.

Also, I know it seems like I'm trying to make you guys hate Brenda. But honestly I haven't figured out what I'm doing with her character yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was their first fight.

Newt felt awful. It was his fault for getting jealous over something so petty.

Thomas was oblivious though. And since their fight he has been talking to Brenda more.

Newt was distraught.

Thomas was angry at Newt for getting jealous over this. Is he not allowed to have friends?

He knows Brenda likes him. But she's cool. Just because she likes him doesn't mean he's gonna stop talking to her. But he did miss his Newt cuddles and sweet kisses. He felt bad for being mad.

They were getting ready to leave, when Thomas heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he grumbled, packing his backpack with water and food and some clothes.

Newt walked in, took in the sight of Thomas, then walked towards him. "You're not still mad at me... Right?" Newt asked, taking his arm so he'd stop moving and hopefully turn to look at him.

Thomas didn't answer but he did stop moving.

"Tommy?" Newt whispered. "I'm sorry for get in overly jealous"

Thomas nodded a bit but still stayed silent.

"Can you look at me?" Newt whispered. He felt like quietly would be more convincing. Convincing of what? He didn't know. But it was working.

Thomas turned his head slowly to look at Newt.

"Are you still mad?" He said, taking a step forward.

No answer, but Thomas swallowed hard and reached out when Newt let go of his arm.

"Still love me?" Newt said, moving forwards so their faces were close but not yet touching.

Thomas tilted his chin forward to reach towards Newt's lips.

"Mm-mm" Newt shook his head. "Answer me" Newt said.

"Of course I still love you" Thomas rested his forehead against Newt's.

"Are you still mad at me?" Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck.

Thomas hesitated, then smiled. "Of course not. I can't stay mad at you." He whispered.

Newt smiled and pressed their lips together hard.

Thomas, taken aback by the force of the kiss, kissed back just as passionately.

Thomas' hands found their way into Newt's hair.

Newt's arms slid down around Thomas' waist, and he pulled him closer.

Thomas stumbled and they both fell, Thomas landed on top of Newt, they both laughed.

"Hi there" Newt said, looking up at Thomas.

Thomas grinned and ran his fingers through Newt's hair. "Hi" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Newt whispered.

"Shhhhhh" Thomas kissed him.

Newt laughed against his lips and kissed back.

"Babe" Newt pulled his lips back. "Babe. I can't breathe." Newt said after a few minutes of making out.

Thomas rolled off him, then pulled him on top of his body. "Better?" Thomas grinned.

"Mmm. Much" Newt nodded and leaned down to kiss him again.

They were intensely making out when Minho walked in. Newt's hand was up Thomas' shirt and Thomas' hands were in Newt's hair. Also, Newts groin was pressed hard agains Thomas' thigh.

"Well. Glad to know you guys made up... And out" he nodded.

Newt blushed.

Thomas laughed.

"Um. Anyways. We're leaving in a few minutes." He said, walking out and leaving the door open so they couldn't resume what they were doing.

Sighing, Newt got off Thomas, but Thomas chuckled. "You've got a little problem there. Hmm?" He grinned.

"Shut up." Newt adjusted his pants so it didn't look too much like he had a boner.

Thomas grinned. "Why do you want me so bad lately?" Thomas grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I always want you. I'm just acting in it now" he laughed.

Thomas shook his head. "Minho says we fuck like rabbits. I disagree but I sure would like to." He winked.

"Tommy!" Newt whined at his innuendo.

"Go get your stuff babe." Thomas kissed Newt's cheek and stood up, finishing his backpack.

Newt walked back to where his stuff was and grabbed his backpack. He went to meet the rest of the group and Jorge and Brenda. He was holding his backpack in front of his...area.

He was talking with Frypan when the arms he was so familiar and comfortable in. "Boo" Thomas said in Newt's ear and kissed his cheek.

Newt smiled turned to look at Thomas. "Hi Tommy." Newt said, smiling.

"I'll take care of that problem," he winked, "later"

Newt blushed. "Shut up." He grinned when Thomas kissed him gently on the lips.

While Thomas was getting his stuff together he had time to think.

He decided he's gonna display a lot more affection towards Newt, thinking it'll make Newt much happier.

And Newt was happy right now. That's all Thomas could ask for.

They headed out.

Thomas realized he had no clue where they were going.

When they started walking, he took Newt's hand. "Where are we going?" He asked, intertwining their fingers.

"We're going to the right arm. Because Jorge thinks we're all immune. Or like. He's pretty sure. So we can help them cure others." Newt said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Thomas' hand.

They walked for a few hours, eventually taking a small break. Thomas sat down and pulled Newt to sit with him. "Okay." Newt laughed as he fell on Thomas' lap.

Thomas grinned and wrapped his arms around Newt. "Mm. Guess what?" Thomas said.

Newt took his water bottle out and took a sip. "What?"

"I love you" Thomas grinned.

"I love you too" Newt smiled. "Cheese-ball" he shoved Thomas' shoulder, laughing, then taking another sip of water.

Thomas grinned and ran his hand up and down Newt's torso.

Then Newt let out a giggle. /giggle/. And squirmed.

"Ticklish?" Thomas laughed.

"No." Newt shook his head.

"Really?" Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Tommy, don't." Newt moved to get up.

Thomas laughed and looked at him evilly.

"Don't." Newt held his hands out, walking away from Thomas, backwards.

"Oh c'mon." Thomas laughed and followed him.

"Thomas I swear. You won't get kisses for a week." Newt said.

"Yeah right." Thomas shook his head.

"Okay. Maybe not that. But you won't... Get cuddles for a week"

"And you're sure I'm the one that's gonna want the cuddles more?" Thomas grinned.

Newt pouted then grabbed both Thomas' hands. "Please don't." He said, looking into Thomas' eyes.

Thomas nodded. "Okay. I won't." He whispered, biting his lip.

"Promise?" Newt said.

Thomas hesitated.

Newt noticed. "Tommy I swear. Don't." He warned.

"You're so cute when you try to be serious." Thomas laughed.

Newt pouted.

Thomas leaned forward and took Newt's pouty lip between his teeth, then proceeded to kiss him deeply.

They were in front of everyone. Thomas is like never this open with affection. Newt did like it. But he still felt slightly uncomfortable that everyone was staring at them as they kissed.

Anyways, just as Newt was started to melt into the kiss, Thomas reached out and started tickling him.

Newt bit Thomas lip. "You ass!" Newt gasped.

Thomas grinned and tickled his boyfriend, who tried to squirm away.

"Please stop! Tommy I'll kill you!" Newt laughed, gasping for breath.

Eventually he squirmed away but as he tried to run away strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Okay I'll stop." Thomas whispered in Newt's ear.

"Promise?" Newt leaned into Thomas' arms.

"Hmmm... Yeah. I promise" he smiled and kissed Newt's shoulder.

"You better not be fucking around Tommy." Newt said, then grinned and turned around to plant a kiss on Thomas' lips. "Or you don't get any of these" newt whispered against Thomas' lips.

Thomas laughed and held Newt close, kissing back.

At that moment everything seemed great.

Hey sorry I'm posting on Sunday and missed Friday. Troye Sivans blue neighbourhood came out so I literally couldn't do anything but die.

Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They sat for a few hours, some took small power naps, others just hydrated and talked.

Newt and Thomas ended up taking a nap, Thomas was of course, Newt's pillow and his arms were also his blanket.

Thomas didn't sleep though. He looked up at the sky while holding this beautiful boy in his arms.

His mind flashed back to his first few weeks in the maze. He smiled at the thought, he was lonely. Nobody wanted o be his friend but Chuck. Of course everyone was nice... Except for Gally. Newt was nice.

Thomas smiled as he thought about it. He remembered blocking out his feelings for Newt in fear that they wouldn't be reciprocated. His constant denial for his feelings until that one day. The day Thomas ran out into the maze for Alby.

He knew he wasn't allowed to go. He knew it was against the rules. He knew it. But when he saw the look. The pain and sadness noticeable on Newt's face, he knew he had to do something. So he did what he thought was the right thing, and ran out into the maze.

Minho told him he was an idiot. Alby could barely breathe he was in such a horrible state.

He knew everyone would probably be mad at him for this. But if he could make it through the night maybe he'd have more friends than just a 14 year old kid.

He didn't even know how deep he had fallen for Newt by then. But the next day when he got back from the maze a surge of relief washed over him when he wasn't angry and he saw those eyes that brought him peace. Then he didn't know why. But he felt like he deserved attention from Newt. He needed attention from Newt. The feeling he got whenever he looked at this blond hair and brown eyes made something stir inside him. Whenever he'd lay sleepless in the night he'd just think of those perfect pink, plump lips. He'd imagine them on his own and it would drive him crazy. He hadn't even acknowledged that they were both boys. He just knew he needed him to be his.

Then when Gally attacked him, Newt came to his rescue, but instead of thanking him, he avoided him, because then he knew his feelings would be too real. Until he brought him to the forest and they made out. And all his restrictions and thoughts were confirmed. He was crazy about this beautiful boy he had sleeping on him right now.

He smiled remembering this stuff, their first kiss - which was pretty intense. Their first time - which was incredible. Their first "I love you's". Everything. Everything about Newt drove Thomas crazy, and God he loved it.

So now Thomas lays here thinking: if I love you and need you so much, why was I angry about your jealousy?

But the answer came to him in a matter of seconds: it makes you seem like somebody else. But I only love you.

He smiled to himself and went to kiss Newt's forehead as he slept, but those beautiful brown eyes were staring up at him.

"Why are you so smiley?" Newt said in a raspy, sleepy but amused voice.

God that's sexy. "I'm thinking about the Maze is all." Thomas answered. "How long have you been awake?"

Newt shrugged and buried himself deeper into Thomas' chest. "Dunno" he mumbled.

Thomas chuckled. "Alright" he mumbled and ran his fingers up and down his boyfriends back.

Newt moved his body closer to Thomas and yawned. "Why do people say naps are refreshing? They're torture" he muttered.

Thomas grinned and nodded. "that's exactly why I didn't take one" he answered.

"Smart ass" Newt sighed sleepily.

"You love it" Thomas grinned.

Newt smiled and looked up at Thomas' face. "So true" he whispered, leaning in closer to kiss him, which Thomas gladly reciprocated.

Newt climbed up on Thomas and straddled him as they kissed.

Thomas' hands went up Newt's shirt and on his chest.

Newt pilled their lips apart and went to kiss Thomas' neck "God I wish we were alone right now" Newt whispered and his hips ground against Thomas' and his mouth left love bites on his boyfriends neck.

"Me too" Thomas hummed and pulled his lover closer.

They broke apart for breath after a while and smirked at one another.

A few minutes later Jorge made everyone get up. "We are leaving again in 5" he said.

Thomas had a bit more water, then put it back in his backpack.

Newt smiled and stood up.

Aris came over to them and rubbed he back of his neck. "Hey" he said, looking at them and smiling.

"Hiya" Newt smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He said looking at Newt.

"Me? Yeah sure." He smiled, walking over to Stand beside Thomas.

"Is um... Is Minho uh.. Is he only interested in girls or..?" Aris blushed.

Thomas laughed.

Newt blushed for Aris and shrugged. "Never asked" he said.

"Oh.. Right. Okay" he nodded, biting his lip.

"Go talk to him" Newt suggested.

"Oh I.. I don't. He's um. He's happy with her. Right? So like. I don't wanna spoil that" he nodded at himself.

"That doesn't mean you can't still be friends with him" Thomas smiled.

Aris looked at Thomas and bit his lip, shrugging.

"Is this why you've been so quiet since we got out? You like him that much?" Thomas asked.

Aris blushed bright pink and nodded slowly.

"Trust me. I know the feeling" he answered, pulling Newt towards him, who blushed crazily and smiled up at him. "But talk to him. It'll feel better to have some kind of relationship with him than none at all. You know?" Thomas smiled.

Aris nodded a bit, was about to start heading towards Minho, then turned around. "What if he hates me?"

"Why on earth would he hate you?" Newt asked.

"Because I'm not one of you guys. I'm not a 'Glader' and I'm not exactly what people would consider to be 'attractive' or 'fit'. For god sakes he's a runner. I can't even walk without getting out of breath, what if he hates me because I'm not fit enough ?" Aris rambled.

"Done yet?" Thomas asked.

Aris shrugged.

"You're charismatic, nice, you're cute. Right Tommy? He's cute."

Thomas nodded in agreement with Newt. "Plus. He's friends with me. I can barely walk properly because of my limp, but he doesn't hate me. Go." Newt ushered him away.

Aris hesitated and then took a breath and walked towards Minho.

Thomas and Newt watched for a bit, Aris' charismatic charm was working, he was making Minho laugh.

Few minutes later they were off. Teresa was walking with Brenda, so Aris stuck with Minho, Jorge in the front with Frypan and Newt and Thomas in the back, hand in hand, laughing at each other's stupid jokes.

Sorry I forgot Aris for a while.

But he's back!

Also. Do any of you know Troye Sivan? Because his new album kills me.

And also, I ship him with Connor franta. I'm not even sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**HAHAHAA DID I TRICK YOU? HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE** **YOU.**

 **Chapter 15**

They walked for a while, not taking any other breaks. Everyone was chatting and whatnot as they walked.

Minho and Brenda switched places, so Minho was with Teresa now and Brenda with Aris. They were all walking, Minho and Teresa in the back.

Newt and Thomas tried not to listen to their conversation, but eventually they had started yelling at each other, they stopped and stepped way from the group as Teresa yelled at Minho. Thomas heard Minho yell, "At least im not fucking insane!" so he headed over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

They both started to yell at him at the same time.

"STOP!" Thomas shook his head. "One at a time." He said, then looked at Minho. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's accusing me of being gay because i happen to actually enjoy spending time with Aris. And now she's making up nonesense about Wicked being good. Like what the fuck? Are you ill? Do you need someone to knock sense into you?" Minho had started off looking at Thomas and trying to talk calmly, ut ended by shouting and looking at Teresa.

"Okay." Thomas said and put his hand on Minhos arm to get his attention. "Go take a walk, blow off some steam, have some water and calm down." Thomas said.

Minho mumbled a whatever and started walking away.

Back with the rest of the group, they stopped when Thomas did, to see what was happening. When Minho stormed off, Aris was gonna go see him, but Newt stopped him. "Give him a minute." Newt said to Aris.

Teresa and Thomas were talking in hushed tones. Thomas asking what on earth she could be going on about.

"Wicked is not good. They're.. well.. they're wicked." Thomas said.

Teresa tried explaining where she was coming from but honestly, everything she said sounded idiotic.

"Whatever, just dont let the rest of them hear you say shit like this." Thomas said, then walked back to the group.

Aris went to see Minho, and was surprisingly calming him down.

After about 10 minutes they started walking again, this time, Minho stayed beside Aris. No way he was going near Teresa right now.

When they got to the mountains, there was a loud bang, followed by metal hitting metal. It took Thomas .5 seconds to figure out what that was, so he literally pushed Newt to the groud and laid over him to proect him.

"Ouch, fucking hell Tommy. What was that for?" Newt squirmed.

"Guns. Guns! EVERYONE GET DOWN" He said, so everyone did. Brenda, Teresa, Frypan, Minho and Aris. They all got down.

Jorge didn't though. He shouted about Immunes and whatever until they eventually stopped shooting at them.

Slowly everyone got up. Thomas helped Newt up, pulin him close to his body. "Are you okay? I didnt mean to shove you that hard, did I hurt you? I just wanted to protect you." Thomas said.

Newt let himself melt into Thomas' arms. "I'm fine Tommy, thank you." He whispered.

Aris and Minho were also standing really close, Minho asked Aris if he was okay and vise-versa. They were both okay. Aris blushed. Minhos cheeks tinted slightly pink and he took a half step away, so they werent too close, but still close. "oh my.." Aris said.

"What?" Minho asked.

All of a sudden Aris ran to the member of the right arm and engulfed her in a hug. "Aris?!" She hugged him back.

Everyone stared in confusion.

"Guys this is Sonya She was in the other maze with me." Aris said, smiling.

Sonya nodded. "Alright gang.. Follow me, I'll bring you to the right arm." She nodded, and they all started walking with her.

 **A/N**

 **So? Should I maake Miris happen?**

 **Also, I hope you all enjoy your holidays! I'll see you after Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sonya got introduced to everyone, by Aris, after they were settled in the Right Arm base.

Minho didn't really know why, but he was watching them intently. He noticed every little thing, every little touch, and it mde him... jealous?

Thomas came up to Minho. "Hey man." Thomas smiled, patting Minho's back.

Minho just nodded in reply, still looking where he was before.

"You okay?" Thomas said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Minho again, just nodded.

"Is it Teresa?" Thomas asked. "Are you still pissed about that?"

Minho looked at Thomas finally. "Wha-.. oh.. oh yeah." Mino stuttered. That wasn't at all what was bothering him. He just wanted to go over to Aris and have his full attention. This Sonya girl made something in him boil.

Thomas followed Minho's gaze now, looking over at... Aris? "oh." Thomas smirked.

When Minho looked back at him, he saw the smirk. "What?" He grumbled.

"You dont know how to break up with her, do you? You don't wanna tell her she's right about Aris?" Thomas smirked.

Minho flushed. "I-i-I... well.. I um.. It's like.." he stammered, blushing furiously.

"It's okay. I get it." Thomas nodded, rubbing Minho's back."We can go together if you want. To talk to her." Thomas suggested.

"I... but.. how?" Minho shook his head. When he looked back to Aris, Aris was looking at him. He offered Minho a smile, which he thought was adorable, and he smiled back at him.

Thomas smiled at the little exchange. "You know, I was like this before. Too scared to awknowledge that I liked Newt. But when I did and when I first acted on it it made me so much happier." Thomas said.

Minho tore his gaze from Aris to look at Thomas. "But... I... we're both guys... How could I be gay if I was so invested in Teresa?" Minho asked, clearly distressed.

"Maybe you like both?" Thomas said.

"That... that's a thing?" Minho asked.

Thomas simply nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, Minho wasn't looking at Aris, or Thomas, he was looking at the ground trying to think about what to do.

Thomas stayed with him, prepared to help in any way.

When Minho looked up and over to Aris, and saw how close he and Sonya were sitting and how she kept touching his arm, he made his decision. "So.. how do I break up with her?" Minho turned to look at Thomas, who smiled.

Thomas gave him a couple ideas.

Minho took them.

He stood up and went to find Teresa. "Can I talk to you?" He mumbled.

She sighed. "What" She spat, crossing her arms.

"I can't do this anymore. You're always giving me shit for something. You're always in a bad mood. Ever since we left WICKED you wont even let me touch you, and before that you only wanted to touch me for sex. I'm not your toy and I'm done. Plus, sure. Maybe you were right. I do like someone else." Minho finished.

Teresa stood there, silent. "I.. fine." She sighed, crossing her arms and walking away.

Minho took a deep breath and smiled, then turned around and started walking towards Aris.

He tapped his shoulder. Aris turned around, taken slightly aback by Minho. He looked half pissed, half happy.

"Minho... Minho, are you okay?" Aris, furrowed his eyebrows.

Minho smiled. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, eyes flicking towards Sonya quickly.

"Yeah.. Yeah sure" Aris stood up.

Minho pulled Aris away, holding his arm.

"What's going on?" Aris tilted his head, which was adorable.

Minho leaned forward and kissed him.

Aris was so surprised that he pulled back.

Minho flushed, then rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "I'm.. Sorry.. I didn't.. Well I did.. I thought you liked me too." Minho mumbled..

Aris blushed, then leaned up to kiss Minho.

It took Minho a minute before kissing back, feeling Aris put his arms around his neck.

From where Newt and Thomas were, they could see how awkward it was for both of them. They'd get used to it though. "Remember when we were like that?" Thomas said, holding the blond boy that was sitting on him.

Newt smiled and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder. "Mhm." He hummed, kissing Thomas' neck, who tilted his head to the side so his boyfriend had better access.

A/N

Thoughts?

I had to make it as gay as possible if I would write it.

Sorry, I know there's not much Newtmas in this chapter. But there's lots of smut and fluff in the next one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

The Right Arm gave them each a sleeping bag and told them to get comfortable because they had a long day the next day.

Thomas and Newt opened their sleeping bags, put one on the ground to be their spport, and the other one as a blanket.

They were away from the rest of the group, so they both decided to sleep.. not clothed.

They hadnt had uninterrupted sex forever. Last time Thomas like.. passed out.

So that's what they did.

They were far from the group, but still had to be relatively quiet.

It started out cute, Newt nipping at Thomas' neck, before Thomas turned his head to kiss Newts lips. From there it just escalated. Newt got on top of Thomas, grinding his hips lowly as they made out. Their erections rubbed against each other and god it felt great.

When Newt pulled his lips off Thomas' to kiss his neck, Thomas put two of his fingers in his mouth and got them all wet, before reaching down and inserting one of those lubed up fingers in Newt. Newt gasped, he was not expecting that. He let out a long, but quiet, moan and moved his hips with the movement of Thomas' finger. Slowly, Thomas inserted a second finger, which made Newt whimper but moan at the same time and move his hips so the fingers go deeper inside of him. Thomas started scissoring his fingers enjoying the way his boyfriend reacted. "Oh.. Oh Tommy!" He moaned, he tried to reach for Thomas' erection, but Thomas hit a spot that made him shudder and gasp/moan. "Please.. oh please, im ready." Newt whispered, pleasure written all over his face.

Thomas flipped them over so he was on top of Newt. He spread Newts legs and almost came right there, the way he looked with the moonlight hitting him, back arched and erection definetly prominent. God he was so sexy. Thomas lined himself up and bucked his hips forward, entering Newt hard and deep. Newt put his arm in front of his mouth and bit down on it, so he didnt scream out in pleasure. His muffled moan and back arch made Thomas need to go deeper.

"Oh fuck." Newt whispered, breathless.

Thomas smirked and grunted as he thrusted into his boyfriends tight whole.

Newt pulled Thomas down, nails scratching at his back. "harder." Newt moaned.

Thomas happily oblidged and thrusted harder, moaning and growning as he did.

The noises his boyfriend was making were making him weak, he felt himself so close to cumming. He started moving faster, letting out small moans, they got higher in pitch the closer he came and eventually he came, inside his lover.

Newt however, didn't. Thomas just fucked his hole, he didnt even touch him. Seeing as Thomas had already cum, Newt decided to play with himself.

He wrapped his hand around his own member and started pumping. Thomas was about to go down on him, but instead he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself, it made him want a round 2. He spread Newts legs as he pleasured himself, and rubbed his inner thighs. Newt bucked his hips to go with hands movement. He shuddered as he came, moving his hips through the whole high. Thomas smirked at Newt. "Now that's what I call sexy." Thomas growled as he leaned over Newt to kiss him. But Newt turned his face and shoved his cum-covered hand at Thomas, who licked it clean.

"Mmmmm." Thomas licked his lips after and wraped his arms around his gorgeous, panting, boyfriend.

Newt slumped against Thomas. "we havent done anything that intense since the maze." Newt whispered. "I'm gonna be walkin' funny tomorrow" He smirked, looking at Thomas, who laughed.

They cuddled for a while, but neither of them fell asleep, they were both still riding off their high.

"Remember our first time?" Newt whispered.

Thomas grinned and nodded. "Of course I do." He rubbed his boyfriends back.

Newt kissed Thomas' chest. "I was so nervous." Newt said.

Thomas laughed. "Me too. I didn't want to hurt you."

Newt laughed and looked up at Thomas. "Lucky you, you didn't." he grinned.

Thomas smiled and held his boyfriend tightly. "Lucky me. Because now I can do it all over again, as many times as I want." Thomas growled, running his hand down Newts back, to his butt, and squeezing it.

Newt gasped and slapped Thomas' chest.

Thomas laughed.

"Remember our first kiss?" Thomas said.

"Intense." Newt nodded.

Thomas grinned, they just talked about the things they did in the maze and their friends and everything, until eventually they fell alseep.

They woke up to the sounds of gun shots.

Thomas and Newt both pulled on their boxers and pants, then found their way to the rest of the group, protecting eachother from the incoming shots.

Thomas and Newt found shelter behind a rock and held eachother tightly.

They looked around for the rest of the group. Minho and Aris were holding each other, they both had messy hair and didnt have shirts on. Most likely doing what Newt and Thomas had been doing.

Brenda and Jorge were safe.

Frypan was safe.

Teresa was... nowhere to be found.

"Where's Teresa?" He looked at Newt, who was squirming because his butt hurt no matter how he sat.

"what?" He looked around, then noticed her standing out in the open.

"Teresa! What are you doing?!" Thomas yelled.

"It's okay! I signaled them!" She shouted back.

Thomas looked over to where Minho was. He looked worried. "Teresa! Stop! Get down!" Newt yelled.

"They wont hurt us! Just them!" She said.

That's when Thomas got up and the Berg that Wicked was in landed. Janson stepped out. "Thomas." He smiled.

Thomas just made a face, arms crossed. "Are you insane?!" He mumbled to Teresa.

She sighed and started walking towards them. "TERESA!" Thomas grabbed her arm, but she pulled it back and walked to them. Thomas took a step backwards and shook his head.

That's when the Right Arm went into action.

Thomas heard a gun shot and ducked, then went to hide behind a rock, the closest was the one with Minho and Aris.

Minho had an arm wrapped around Aris' chest, holding him protectively. "Are you alright?" He asked Thomas.

Thomas stared at the ground. Physically he was fine. But he just found out that his best friend was a traitor, so he didnt know how to feel about that..

It took him so long to answer, that Minho frantically called Newt over.

Newt ran, he was running weirdly because his butt still hurt from being rammed into repetitively, but he ran behind the right arm army, to get to his boyfriend. "Tommy." Newt whispered.

"I'm.. I'm fine." Thomas nodded.

Newt pulled Thomas into him, Thomas' head on Newts chest, holding him tightly. He didnt need to know what was wrong to confort him.

Eventually, the shooting stopped and Newt was bringing Thomas somewhere.

Where? He didn't know.

But he also didn't care.

He got into a vehicle and felt it start to move. "She... My best friend betrayed us." Thomas looked at Newt.

Newt gave him a sypthetic look and held him close.

 **Holy long chapter. xD**

 **Like it?**

 **There's only a few chapters of this fic left. So enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I realize this isnt going exactly the same way as the movie/book, but the outcome will be the same.**

They drove for a while. When they stopped, they met up with the rest of the right arm, which was less than what they started with.

"We should be safe from Wicked here.. At least for a while." Harris, Sonya's friend, announced to everyone.

Thats when everyone went their seperate ways, but they remained close.. just in case. Newt pulled Thomas away from the rest and put his hands on Thomas' shoulders. "Tommy." He shook Thomas, so he looked at him.

"I know." Thomas nodded. "I can't let it get to me right now. I know" He looked at his boyfriend. "I'm fine." he nodded.

That's when Newt pulled him into a tight hug. "Your strength continues to amaze me." Newt whispered.

Thomas rested his head on Newts shoulder face in the crook of his neck. He wasn't strong because he wanted to. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up into Newts arms and cry. But 1) He didn't like to show his sensitive side. And 2) He needed to stay strong.. for everyone else.

They went back to the rest of the group, who was setting up for possible danger and Newt asked what he could do to help, while Thomas sat and rested his eyes. He ended up falling asleep. No shit. He's been awake foor 2 straigt days.

Thomas faintly heard someone tell Newt to come keep an eye on him, but also say "take this for precaution"

Thomas assume it was a gun. He was too tired to pay attention.

Thomas felt Newt sit beside him as he drifted off, he ended up laying down with his head on Newt's lap.

He woke up to panic, as per usual.

Newt was shaking him. "Thomas get up now." He said, handing him a gun.

Great. Wicked found them. At least Thomas got a bit of sleep. e got up, took the gun and gave Newt a quick kiss. "We can do this" he whispered.

Newt stared at him for a bit. Then nodded. "I love you. Stay safe. Don't die." Newt said.

Thomas laughed. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You. you stay safe. You hear me? Don't die." Thomas said, as they parted to cover more ground.

Jorge found Thomas.

"Thomas. Here, hermano!" Jorge pulled him to cover behind a rock.

"what's this?" Thomas said, as Jorge gave him something small, but he could practically feel it's power.

"this.." He said. "Is a grenade." he said.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. "what does it do?"

"Press this button," he shwe him, "An thro it as fast a you can. It'll cause an explosion. Dont use it unless you need to." He said, then he ran off.

Thomas paused. Then stuck it in his pocket. He looked aroun. Shit. Wicked got everyone from the mazes.

"where's Thomas?" He heard Janson.

He took a deep breath. "I'm right here." He said hoarsley.

"Thomas!" He smirked, thn punched him in te stomach and got him to kneel beside Minho, who was beside Newt.

Thomas coughed, then looked up at Janson with disgust.

"Why didn't you run?" Minho said.

"I made a promise." Thomas answered. "Plus. I wouldn't have gotten far." He muttered.

He looked at Minho, then to Newt.

Newt saw a look of determination in Thomas' eyes.

"Don't do anyting stupid." Newt mouthed.

Thomas half-smiled.

Boy... stupid didnt even cover half of what he had in mind.

 **Ayeee so there's like a chapter left. I know. I'm sad too. BUT I'LL COME BACK WITH A TRILOGY WITH THE DEATH CURE! :D**

 **Gotta wait until it comes out though.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: the final.

Thomas looked over at Newt as they were starting to put people back on their ship thing.

"Don't let them take you babe. Don't. Whatever you do." Thomas said to Newt.

He looked at Thomas, but nodded slightly.

Thomas nodded.

He took a few deep breaths as they got over to where Thomas was.

They grabbed Aris.

Minho stood up "no!" He walked towards the guards, this is when all hell broke loose.

He literally fought off the guards to let Aris go.

"How brave of you Minho." Came Jansons cynical voice. "I'm almost proud" janson walked over to Minho, who was fuming.

Meanwhile, Newt was also fighting people off.

Thomas helped, a bunch of guards came rushing towards them.

Thomas out an arm around Newt and pulled him to run as he threw the grenade.

They made it back to where Janson was, talking to Minho, no. Taking Minho.

"No! NOO!" Aris screamed as the berg started leaving.

Thomas let go of Newt and went over to Aris. "Hey.. Hey look. It's okay. You're okay. Minho might be in danger, but you know how strong he is, he'll fight off the danger okay? We'll figure this out" Thomas smiled sadly.

Aris wiped his eyes and nodded. "Okay.. Okay, you're right"

Suddenly the leader of the right arm was talking. Gathering everyone's attention. "We need to move. We'll head that way" he pointed "to the promised Safe Haven for immunes" he said.

Thomas bit his lip, he looked from a disappointed looking Newt to a hysteric Aris.

"Good luck" Thomas spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at Thomas.

"I said good luck. But I'm not coming with you." He swung a backpack over his shoulder.

"C'mon kid this is your chance to be safe." He said.

Thomas shook his head. "Everyone I care about is back there except 2." He looked at Aris and Newt, they were both staring at him like he was crazy "I'm not going without them. So thank you for everything you've done. But I'm going to save my friends." He said.

"Tommy," newt grabbed his arm. "This is practically suicide you're talking about." Newt said.

"Newt. Everyone. Every single person we both care about got taken back. Are you serious?" Thomas looked into Newts eyes.

"I'm in love with a mental person" newt shook his head, laughing. "I'm with Thomas" he said louder.

"Me too" Aris squeaked out.

Thomas wrapped his arm around Newts waist.

"You're pretty brave kid. So what's the plan?" Everyone was staring at Thomas.

Thomas' heartbeat sped up. Plan? This again?

"Thomas is more of an act-first-questions-later type of person. We usually just follow and act on instinct. It hasn't failed once" Newt said.

Thomas sighed, silently thanking Newt for his input and pulling him close. Newts arms wrapped around Thomas' neck.

"Well then let's go!" The leader smiled.

And they were off.

Dun dun dun. The end! For now.


End file.
